<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>矛盾 by Sugar_T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709959">矛盾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_T/pseuds/Sugar_T'>Sugar_T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_T/pseuds/Sugar_T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 矛盾（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于是否要赴这个约，姜涩琪纠结了很久，最终还是下定决心一般给网友“Wendy”回复了一个「好」。</p><p>她们的关系其实还谈不上是网友，毕竟如果有一个人突然找上你无端地就来一句“你女朋友出轨了”，正常人都会怀疑自己是否碰上了骗子，但姜涩琪却出奇地让对方继续往下说。</p><p>相恋十年，她确实感觉到恋人近来有许多不妥之处。</p><p>姜涩琪不知道Wendy是通过什么方法找到她的账号，或许真的如她所说，裴柱现的IG账号对Wendy的女友Joy开放，于是便顺藤摸瓜地找到了自己。而对方接下来的一句话便让姜涩琪意识到了危机的来临——</p><p>「裴小姐或许跟你提过吧？最近杂志社打算聘请专职摄影师，所以需要四处奔波。我女朋友也是这么对我说的呢，很不巧的是，我刚好认识几位摄影师，其中一位就是被Special聘请了，而且工作也都已经上了轨道。」</p><p>姜涩琪心里咯噔一下，就在Wendy发来这条信息当天的早上，裴柱现出门前对自己说过这回事，还抱怨道现在有水平的摄影师都很难搞。</p><p>理智在提醒她不应轻易相信陌生人，但一个素不相识的网友又何必骗她呢？</p><p>两人在网络上建立了交情的第四天，Wendy正式向她提出了会面的邀请，<br/>「我们要不要见一面？」<br/>「别误会，我只是想跟你合作。」<br/>「你也不想这么不明不白地维持一段恋爱关系吧？」<br/>「不管她们有没有情况，总是要弄清楚的。」</p><p> </p><p>Wendy给人的第一感觉是如春风一般和煦温暖，与外人眼中的自己有些类似，用流行语来形容就是“忠犬系恋人”。放到自己颅内假想中的情境里，怎么看都是被负心人抛弃的凄美模样。</p><p>但交谈正式开始以后，姜涩琪便意识到了Wendy与自己的截然不同。</p><p>这是一位在加拿大长大的韩裔，韩文名字是孙胜完，看起来是会对恋人千依百顺的人，一开口却让姜涩琪意识到对方语气里的冰冷，“我们就直接进入正题吧。”</p><p>姜涩琪不禁为那位叫做Joy的小姐捏了把汗——她在潜意识里还是认为她的女友始终如一。</p><p>“Joy昨天披了一条围巾回家，但我看不像是她的风格。”孙胜完从手机相册里调出几张图片后递给姜涩琪，“她今天带去上班了，实物没办法给你看。”</p><p>姜涩琪边将图片放大仔细查看，边听孙胜完解释：“Joy平时连袜子都要穿名牌的，这条围巾显然不是，而且做工还很粗糙，应该是非专业者手工织的。如果恋人在织围巾的话，应该会有所察觉吧？姜小姐最近有没有发现——”</p><p>“没有！”<br/>打断对方的同时，姜涩琪将手机还给孙胜完，略显焦急地起了身，“不好意思，孙小姐，我突然想起有些事情，我们还是下次再约吧。”</p><p>孙胜完看着姜涩琪慌张离去的背影，眼中的冷漠更甚。桌面上的手机荧幕闪烁了一下，孙胜完解开锁屏，看到朴秀荣发来的短信：<br/>「爸妈叫我们今晚回去吃饭。」</p><p> </p><p>刚推开家门姜涩琪便听到厨房里乒乓作响，大抵是裴柱现已经回来了。她的恋人最近事业发展得蒸蒸日上，自从升上策划总监后便忙的跟陀螺一样，这还是第一次在七点之前出现在家里。</p><p>进厨房前眼角扫到被随意扔在沙发上的米白色围巾，姜涩琪停下了脚步，将其拿起放好。</p><p>裴柱现怕冷，到了冬天会把所有的围巾都拿出来，在空置的茶几上一一排列好。而刚被姜涩琪放好的那条，看上去与孙胜完相册里的一模一样。</p><p>她没有把真实情况告诉孙胜完，引起对方怀疑的那条围巾是两人一周年纪念日时姜涩琪送出去的礼物，正是出自她手。</p><p>从事时尚行业的裴柱现在围巾的选择上与孙胜完口中的Joy差不多，那条缝着简陋的小熊头像的围巾早就被裴柱现打入冷宫，好长时间都没有戴过了，怎么最近又拿出来用呢？</p><p>姜涩琪不敢深究原因，只怕孙胜完怀疑的事情成了真。</p><p>不过，即使是真的是同一条围巾也不能说明什么吧？朋友之间互穿对方衣服都是很正常的事情，何况现在天气转凉，裴柱现又是习惯了照顾妹妹，把围巾借给Joy也不奇怪。姜涩琪下意识地为恋人找借口，无意识地在客厅里踱步。</p><p>“涩琪。”<br/>“怎么回来了也不出声？”<br/>裴柱现拿了两套碗筷出来，看见姜涩琪对着自己的围巾发愣，心中升起好奇。</p><p>“你还好意思说我呢。”姜涩琪反应过来，“都说过好几次了，还老是把东西乱扔。”<br/>姜涩琪藏好心事，不让自己的怀疑表现在脸上，走进厨房帮着将菜拿出来，不经意似的问道：“今天怎么这么早就回来了？”</p><p>“因为知道你在家里等我呀！”裴柱现见姜涩琪不太习惯她撒娇的样子，补充道：“工作都完成了，就早点回家。”</p><p>“对了，之前不是在忙找摄像师的事吗？现在怎么样了？”</p><p>“找到了，一个刚毕业的大学生，水平还不错，要求也不高。”</p><p>毕业以后两人就业方向不同，姜涩琪也很少再过问裴柱现的工作状况。本着关心女友的原则，裴柱现也礼尚往来地提了一嘴，“你呢？最近有没有碰到特别难搞的学生？”</p><p>姜涩琪在一所舞蹈学校当老师，这种艺术类的学校就像是一个小型社会，学生也大都早熟。早前就有过一个十几岁的小男生追求姜涩琪，还学偶像剧里的情节缠着要送人回家，最后还是看到姜涩琪有了一个如此漂亮的女朋友才知难而退。从那以后，姜涩琪怕裴柱现不开心，也渐渐不主动提自己的工作。</p><p>“还好，学校最近打算成立爵士队，今天开了会，确定了要让我来负责。”</p><p>“是吗？”裴柱现眉眼染上了笑意，“什么时候定下来？我们好好庆祝一下。”</p><p>姜涩琪大学里读的是教育学，但从小就学习各种舞蹈，还一直在舞社里待着，大大小小的街舞比赛参加了不少。毕业以后的第一志愿也是去舞社当一个舞蹈老师，苦于父母一直都不同意，认为她应该选择相对稳定的职业，恰好又有艺术学校跑来橄榄枝，权衡之下才进了现在任教的舞蹈学校。</p><p>虽说都是跳舞，但不同舞种之间的差别也很大，如今学校成立爵士队，也算是了了她的一个心愿。</p><p>“下周一出通知，不过现在已经在准备招新了。”</p><p>“那就把下周一放学以后的时间留给我。”裴柱现说着说着便起了兴致，继续问她：“你说我们要不要出去吃，还是在家里做？”<br/>还不等姜涩琪回答，又自言自语道：“在外面不卫生，在家里又太麻烦了，我又控制不好量，吃不完又很浪费。到底要在哪吃呢……”</p><p>姜涩琪没有理会，只随她自个纠结。</p><p>她看不出来裴柱现此时的表现有什么异常，但不久前孙胜完说的话还缭绕在旁，心绪凌乱不堪。</p><p>裴柱现看出姜涩琪的心情不好，只当她在学校受了气，也没再找话题。两人默默把饭菜吃完，裴柱现起身将碗碟收进厨房，“我去把碗洗了，你要不要去看看电视？”</p><p>一切都还如常，姜涩琪却突然觉得两个人独处的空间里空气有些稀薄，勉强地扯出了一个微笑，“我有点累，先回房间休息了。”</p><p>躲开了裴柱现担忧的目光，姜涩琪进入卫生间把水龙头打开，接了一把冰冷的水泼在脸上。抹净盖在眼皮上的水珠，睁开眼时却发现垃圾桶里出现了一个似曾相识的瓶子。</p><p>姜涩琪弯下身来仔细看了看，认出是裴柱现正在用的香水。</p><p>大概是在半个月前，裴柱现下班回家后从手袋里拿出一瓶崭新的香水拆开包装放在梳妆台上。姜涩琪不用香水也本不在意这些事情，但当时她的上一瓶也才用了一半。</p><p>裴柱现收入可观，却也算是勤俭持家的人，每一瓶香水都是快用完了才会换，十年以来都没有改变过这个习惯。于是姜涩琪对于她新换的这瓶印象深刻。</p><p>姜涩琪留了个心眼，对着垃圾桶里的瓶子拍了一张照片，发现这瓶也不过用了些许，瓶子里的液体几乎是满的。</p><p>她原先只当是裴柱现真的不喜欢之前那瓶香水的味道，现在看来，许多问题都经不起推敲。</p><p>比如，如果真的不喜欢，为什么还要摆在梳妆台上而不是直接扔掉？</p><p>想着想着，姜涩琪突然感觉有些无力，支撑着自己走到床边，摔坐在床上。一旦心中种下了怀疑的种子，裴柱现这些天来的反常全都变成了尖锐的针头一下一下地扎在心上。</p><p>三天两头就莫名奇妙地加班；明明公司到家只有五分钟的路程也不回家吃午饭；几乎只有黑白灰色调的衣物间里最近多出了一些鲜艳的色彩；从前最为受宠的豆沙色口红被扔进了抽屉里，唇上的颜色变成了强势的正红色……</p><p>伸手一抹，姜涩琪才发现自己已经湿了眼眶。</p><p>厨房里还时不时传来碗碟碰撞的声音，她想象着女友的手正把她们的餐具一件一件的洗干净，放在她们一起挑选的消毒柜里，这一切都有着那么亲切的烟火气息，仿佛她们早已组成了一个坚不可摧的家。</p><p>她很想冲出去质问裴柱现，让她好好解释这一切，但又害怕说破以后两人的关系再也回不到从前，更怕裴柱现会做出令她失望的决定。</p><p>厨房传来的声响渐渐平息，随后脚步声渐近，姜涩琪连忙踢了鞋子连带着头部整个人窝在被子里，黑暗中用不知是床单还是衣服在脸上胡乱抹一通。</p><p>“涩琪？”<br/>“涩琪？”<br/>裴柱现叫了她两声，随后拍了拍床上拱起来的一个小包，“别闷在被子里睡，会缺氧的。”<br/>“你要用卫生间吗？我想洗个澡。”<br/>“涩琪？”</p><p>没有听到被子里的人回应，裴柱现便伸手扯了扯被角，却是感受到里面有一股蛮力正与她抗衡着。姜涩琪不想让自己看到她现在的样子，意识到这一点以后，裴柱现手上使劲隔着被子把姜涩琪的上半身抱起来，再抽出右手扒下被子，果然就看到了一张被眼泪糊满的脸的脸，凌乱的额前碎发被泪水糊在了脸上。</p><p>可怜又可爱，裴柱现为自己想到的后一个形容词感到懊恼，关切道：“发生什么了？涩琪？可以跟我讲讲吗？”</p><p>语气中的温柔就连裴柱现自己都感到意外，她有些恍惚，上一次用这种语气跟姜涩琪说话好像还是十年前。大学时代的姜涩琪是风云人物，与空有名气却不善交际的自己不同，姜涩琪是一个让人找不出来缺点的人，追求者也众多。她们已经在一起走过了这么多年，生活早就变得平淡无味，姜涩琪突然表露出这副脆弱的样子，裴柱现才突然想起来，追求姜涩琪的那一年，她无数次承诺过今生绝不会让她难过。</p><p>裴柱现束手无策，她本就不善言辞，到了这种时候更是不知该如何哄她，只好把人牢牢抱在怀里。一下一下地抚摸她的头发，就像哄小孩一样。</p><p> </p><p>《Special》杂志社办公室</p><p>工作已汇报完毕，朴秀荣却抱着文档站在原地不走，直勾勾地看着裴柱现，直到对方受不了自己灼热的目光而抬起头来。</p><p>“你今天怎么回事？”上扬的语调显得有些咄咄逼人。</p><p>裴柱现今天对自己变得冷淡了许多，朴秀荣确信这不是自己的错觉。先是昨天五点就迫不及待地准时下班，而从前买早餐会给自己也带上一份的裴柱现，今天带着保温盒上班，里面装着的早点显然出自她女友之手，自然也不可能会有自己的份。</p><p>更让朴秀荣感受到危机感的是，这人从到达公司到现在，整整七个小时，居然一句工作之余的话都没对自己说过！</p><p>“我怎么了？”裴柱现故作平静，抬起头问道。</p><p>“你今天很不一样。”朴秀荣直视裴柱现双眼笃定地说道。</p><p>“我一直都这样。”<br/>“不信你可以去问问你的同事们。”</p><p>“我的同事们？”朴秀荣算是明白她想表达什么了，“也包括你是吗？”</p><p>回应她的是短暂的沉默，随后裴柱现并没有回答她的问题，只说：“你待会儿别加班了，做不完的工作带回家去做，现在是冬天了，天色黑的早，你一个女孩子走在路上不安全。”</p><p>“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>其实她的意思已经很明白了。可朴秀荣不信邪，偏要等她说破。</p><p>“你已经在这里待了很长时间了。”</p><p>裴柱现扬了扬下巴，示意办公室外的员工会看到里面的动静，毕竟与她们相隔只有一堵玻璃墙。</p><p>“到底发生什么了？”朴秀荣有些控制不住自己的情绪，往前走了一步，双手撑着桌面，两人额间距离不过咫尺，“为什么突然这么说？”</p><p>裴柱现脚上使劲一蹬，连带着办公椅往后退了半米，“你该出去了。”</p><p>一如既往的平复语调，但朴秀荣听出了对方这是在给自己下最后通牒。她不好再纠缠不休，风风火火地便往外走，关门的动作震得裴柱现的眉心都跳了跳。她抬起手指尖按在太阳穴两侧，眉间紧锁着。</p><p>与朴秀荣的关系发展到这一步是她始料未及的，一开始她也只不过是出于照顾一个新人的心态才会对她额外关照。</p><p>后续发展却是脱离了她的控制，朴秀荣完全就是“初生牛犊不怕虎”的真实写照。办公室的人都怕了裴总监的不怒自威，平日里都不太敢与她说笑调侃，偏偏这小孩没事就喜欢逗她。裴柱现也并非表现出来的那样不近人情，活了将近三十年，也就只主动了追求姜涩琪这么一件事。如今有人主动接近，一来二去两人私底下也成了朋友。</p><p>她自认对于朴秀荣的关照没有任何目的性，只是想帮助一个性格张扬的孩子早些成长。不知道什么时候起，走在街上她喜欢在这个将近一米七的妹妹背后躲风；也不知道从什么时候开始，她竟觉得跟朴秀荣待在一起相较于回家去见姜涩琪要轻松的多。</p><p>这种感觉大概就像是……无论她如何重视养生，推崇保温杯里泡枸杞，也时不时需要可乐的爽快来作调剂。要戒断这种瘾，大概就只能等体内那些躁动不安的因子随着年纪增长而散去。</p><p>从来都没有人把话说穿，但双方都心知肚明，她们的关系早已不再单纯。</p><p>这一切都在不知不觉中蔓延进她的生活里，以至于突然停下来回想时，裴柱现只觉惶恐不安。这也是为什么，前一天晚上没有留下任何交代就早早回了家。</p><p>她跟朴秀荣，正互相拉扯着走在一条错的路上，她看不到这条路的终点，只能寄希望于姜涩琪，希望这个人能帮她回到正确的位置上。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚六点一刻</p><p>裴柱现刚想让助理给自己泡杯咖啡，却突然想起来一个小时前自己亲口让人家下班了。只好拎起自己的杯子起身。</p><p>刚打开门，就看见朴秀荣正趴在桌子上，眼珠子都快要挨到计算机荧幕上了。</p><p>正专心致志玩着扫雷的朴秀荣只听见一阵高跟鞋敲击地面的声音从耳后传来，紧接着自己的衣服后领处被人提起往后拉，上半身也因此倒在了靠背上。</p><p>“仗着自己眼睛好就瞎折腾，我看你再过几个月就要瞎了。”<br/>“不是让你准时下班吗？怎么还没走？”</p><p>朴秀荣没有任何被戳破不在办公的尴尬，从容不迫地在游戏界面标出了一个雷，“工作还没做完，完了再走。”</p><p>“朴秀荣小姐，请问你是打算下一期杂志给我交一份扫雷游戏体验吗？”</p><p>“这叫做劳逸结合，反正我也不急着走。”</p><p>裴柱现无心再与她斗嘴，只催促道：“不要再让我重复了，快回家，天都快黑了，你一个人很危险。”</p><p>“又不只我一个女生在，裴总监怎么只赶我走啊？”</p><p>“人家有男朋友接送，你有吗？”</p><p>“我有女朋友啊！”朴秀荣有些激动地反驳道，回过头对上裴柱现的视线，“你不是一直都知道吗？”</p><p>裴柱现看了看左右，办公室里仅剩的几个人目光都被朴秀荣刚刚突然升高的嗓音吸引过来，她压低了声音，“你别闹了行不行？”</p><p>“我没闹啊，工作没做完我不能下班。”</p><p>“我说过很多次了，带—回—家—做。”裴柱现一字一顿地强调着，她有些头疼，最近自己说的的话对朴秀荣是越来越不管用了。</p><p>谈话间，几名同事陆陆续续离开，仅剩的一位女同事察觉到气氛有些诡异，拿着自己还剩一半的温水到茶水间，倒掉重新再添上。</p><p>朴秀荣扫了一眼已经没有旁人的办公室，“计算机上有我们的合照，我不能带回家。”</p><p>“我不觉得我们会有什么不见得人的合照。”</p><p>“裴总监没有听说过一句话吗？喜欢一个人，即使嘴上不说，也会从眼睛里跑出来。”</p><p>“你一个搞时尚的人能不能少看点非主流文学？”</p><p>“删掉吧。”<br/>裴柱现说出这三个字的语气轻飘飘的，仿佛在说“吃饭吧”一样平常。</p><p>朴秀荣不可置信地望着她，却看到了她波澜不惊的面孔，牵了牵嘴角，自嘲似的说道，“我不舍得。”</p><p>这段感情，好像只有自己一个人陷进去了呢。</p><p>如果表现出脆弱，能不能让她有所动摇？</p><p>裴柱现没再说什么，转过身走进了办公室，就连咖啡都没再添——她已经被朴秀荣气得精神了不少。</p><p>直到九点的闹钟响起，朴秀荣看向自己的手机荧幕，闹钟备注显示：「柱现姐姐下班啦！」</p><p>不出十秒，裴柱现办公室的门被打开。一整天都没给她好脸色的人从她工位旁经过时敲了敲桌面，“回家了。”</p><p>她没有停下脚步等待自己，朴秀荣却注意到她的速度有所减缓，心中暗喜，快速地收拾好东西跟上。</p><p>可是裴柱现似乎真的只是单纯地送自己回家。</p><p>车停在社区门前，裴柱现抓住朴秀荣正打算解开安全带的手，就在朴秀荣以为对方想要挽留时，她却说：“你女朋友是有车的吧？以后要是加班就让她来接你。”</p><p>好不容易变好一丁点儿的心情又被破坏，感受到手腕上的温热随着对方的话结束而消失，朴秀荣手上仿佛丢了力气，任由安全带继续勒在自己身前。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“不是说了吗，晚上……”</p><p>“我问的不是这个！”</p><p>“她是你的女朋友，这件事情……”</p><p>“裴柱现！”</p><p>戴的好好的冷漠面具，在朴秀荣的步步紧逼之下出现了裂痕，裴柱现转头望向窗外，“秀荣，我......”接下来的话，她说不出口。</p><p>不知是不敢亲口承认对于两人的关系有越界的定义，还是不忍伤到身旁的女孩。</p><p>“是谁造成这一切的？”朴秀荣大声说道，任由眼里的泪水夺眶而出，<br/>“如果承受不了后果当初就不要来招惹我啊！”</p><p>“我没有想到事情会发展到这个地步。”裴柱现降下车窗，盼着凛冽的冷风能把车内闷热的气氛吹散些，她死死咬住食指指节，把哭腔咽回肚子里去，“秀荣，我很抱歉，引起了一些误会。”</p><p>"误会？"<br/>“把我的心思撩拨起来，结果自己却打算抽身，这样也太过分了吧？”</p><p>“回去吧。”</p><p>实权者气场在这个时候发散开来，朴秀荣的那点怯懦在她毫不遮掩的锋利眼神面前无所遁形，却还是强撑起虚势：“我不会轻易放手的。”</p><p>下车以后，朴秀荣带着要把裴柱现千刀万剐的怨念，把车门砸的发出巨响。</p><p>十分钟后，站在家门前，整理好情绪，再补了妆，才从包里翻出钥匙来。打开门，却发现屋内空无一人。</p><p>正好，她现在无法调动合适的情绪来面对自己的正牌女友。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 矛盾（中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴秀荣在屋内逛了一圈，想着找些事情做，她不敢让自己闲下来。尽管在裴柱现面前表现得那样义无反顾，她心里却并非如此肆无忌惮。只是她怕如果在这个时候两个人都退缩了，她们就真的结束了。</p><p>若是从一开始就没动心也就罢了，既然裴柱现已经在她心里有了位置，她就不可能就这么放她走。</p><p>同样的，她也不想离开孙胜完。</p><p>在公司里她见过好几次裴柱现的女朋友，那人看起来毫无攻击性，在裴柱现面前时更是傻气四溢。但思及自己的处境，朴秀荣不认为孙胜完是个好糊弄的人，即便不少其他朋友都说她好相处，是会无底线宠溺自己的二十四孝女友。</p><p>她们恋爱四年，同居两年，不长不短的日子里，她还是没摸透恋人的性子。说起来孙胜完倒与裴柱现有几分相似，都是把真正的自我掩埋起来然后加上层层面具的人，不同的是，孙胜完表现出来的是带着淡淡疏离感的温柔。</p><p>对于孙胜完的了解，朴秀荣只敢保证有百分之五十，但她肯定自己那些小心思要是被发现，孙胜完绝对不会善罢甘休。</p><p>朴秀荣在走到厨房时果然找到了些事情可做，她把已经满了的垃圾袋拿出来，再往垃圾桶里套上新的黑色胶袋，袋口打结，打开大门。</p><p>正当她扔完垃圾，从楼梯间里出来时，孙胜完回来了。出现在家门口的却不只是她一人，朴秀荣推开楼道大门的手顿了顿，双眼在门缝见看见一个男人把孙胜完的计算机包递到她手上，把人送到家门口了也不离开，还美其名曰：“你进去吧，我看着你进去才放心！”</p><p>呸！你在这才不安全好吗？</p><p>“砰”的一下，楼道间的大门关上，朴秀荣从里面走出来，走到孙胜完身边，瞪着这个陌生男人，嚣张地问：“胜完，这是谁啊？”</p><p>“我的同事。”<br/>孙胜完从包里拿出钥匙以后便转了身，没有要为两人介绍对方的打算。</p><p>朴秀荣错愕，她记忆中，孙胜完还没如此冷淡地对待过她。</p><p>“你好，我是胜完的朋友，你可以叫我Jason。”<br/>男人朝她伸出手，示好意味非常明显。从初中就不乏追求者的朴秀荣一眼就看出来这个男人对她的女朋友有意思，干脆就无视了她的动作。</p><p>对方有些尴尬，讪讪笑了一下，“胜完，这是你的妹妹吗？你不是说只有一个姐姐吗？”</p><p>这东西居然还知道我的女朋友有姐姐？</p><p>“不是，她是我的室友。”</p><p>孙胜完这是几个意思？<br/>朴秀荣立马气不打一处来，长手一伸，把孙胜完圈在自己臂弯里，示威一般扬起下巴，“我是她的女朋友。”</p><p>对方显然没有料到是这个情况，顿时愣在了原地。</p><p>孙胜完没有阻止朴秀荣的举动，只是扭动了一下已经插进锁孔里的钥匙，把门打开，对着男人笑了笑，“我先进去了，你也回家吧。”</p><p>说罢顺手环上朴秀荣的腰部，搂着自家女友进屋。</p><p>进了屋朴秀荣就发脾气一般把自己摔在沙发上，鞋子也不换就打开了电视。孙胜完只扫了她一眼，就拿着计算机包进了书房，半点没有要哄她的意思。</p><p>电视上正播着朴秀荣平日里爱看的综艺，这会儿她却看不进去，终于还是沉不住气，起身往书房里走。</p><p>孙胜完正劈里啪啦地敲着键盘，往计算机里输入一大堆她看不懂的代码，朴秀荣敲了敲桌子，对方这才抬起头来看她。</p><p>“那个男的怎么回事？”</p><p>“同事。”</p><p>“我知道是同事，我在问你他为什么要送你回来？”</p><p>朴秀荣怀疑自己最近是不是犯了太岁，不然为什么先是裴柱现对她撩了就跑，回家以后就连平时对她百般迁就的孙胜完也摆出一副爱搭不理的样子？</p><p>“看不出来吗，他想追我。”</p><p>“他想追你你就让他追吗？”</p><p>朴秀荣突然想起以前自己曾说过一心二意还喜欢乱发火的男主角迟早会惹出祸，谁料自己也成了这样的人，却还是被嫉妒烧毁了理智。</p><p>作为一个成年人，像小孩子一样乱发脾气是很不负责任的行为，孙胜完却乐得见她怒火中烧的样子。晾了她一会儿，才说：“吃醋了？”<br/>嘴角挂着胸有成竹的笑容。</p><p>“你是我的女朋友，现在看到一个想追你的男人送你回家，不能生气吗？”</p><p>“当然可以了，换了是我，我也会生气的。”</p><p>孙胜完站起身来，双手从她腰侧与两臂间的空隙穿过，抬起头看着比自己高了差不多一个头的恋人，“记住这种感觉。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“没什么，我们去吃饭吧？”</p><p>朴秀荣突然有种被玩弄于股掌之间的感觉，但是见孙胜完又恢复了常态，便只好答应下来，“嗯，你想吃什么？”</p><p>“先出门再说吧，我还没想好。”</p><p>两人像普通情侣一般手牵着手到了地下停车场，孙胜完把钥匙塞给刚拿到驾照对于开车还很兴趣盎然的新手司机，然后上了副驾驶座捧着手机开始当低头族。</p><p>刚亮起荧幕，就收到了姜涩琪发来的短信，<br/>「有一件事情，我感觉有点奇怪。」<br/>「（图片）」<br/>「这瓶香水你有印象吗？」</p><p>孙胜完点开图片，放大后又缩小，反复确认后给姜涩琪回信，<br/>「Joy用的就是这款。」</p><p>「你确定吗？」<br/>「会不会只是曾经用过？」</p><p>「我确定，她一直都在用这款香水，我不可能认错。」</p><p>孙胜完扫了一眼朴秀荣的侧脸，眼底的阴沉一闪而过，又敲击着手机荧幕，一连给姜涩琪发去一串疑问，<br/>「裴柱现也在用这款吗？」<br/>「你说的奇怪的事情是指什么？」<br/>「还有昨天那条围巾，是裴柱现的吗？」</p><p>新手司机感觉有一道视线时不时往自己身上飘，“怎么突然看我啊？”</p><p>“没什么”，孙胜完没想到朴秀荣会突然搭话，及时换上揶揄的笑容，“想多看看你这副紧张兮兮开车的表情，还蛮好笑的。”</p><p>汽车驶入一个V字型路口。</p><p>“呀！”孙胜完余光瞥见一辆车对头迎上，擦着自己的车边呼啸而过，“你是不是逆行了？”</p><p>“怎么可能？”朴秀荣第一次碰上这种事情，还心有余悸，遂提高了音量，“是那辆车逆行！这条路我都开过几万遍了。”</p><p>开过几万遍了？<br/>在孙胜完印象中，这是刚拿到驾照没多久的朴秀荣第一次开她的车。那这“几万遍”又是从何而来？</p><p>疑惑还未解除，孙胜完就收到了姜涩琪的回信，<br/>「这些都不重要了，我认为她们已经结束了。」<br/>「柱现已经把那瓶香水扔了。」</p><p>「扔了？」</p><p>孙胜完把照片重新打开，姜涩琪显然是把镜头凑近了拍的，仔细辨认后确实能看出周围的质地像是垃圾袋。把手机的亮度调到最高，还能看到瓶子里的液体还有很多，大概是没用几次。</p><p>「看来裴柱现用那款香水是真的跟Joy有关系了？」</p><p>确认了这一点，孙胜完沉下心来，重新理了一遍思路。早在作出这个推测时她就想过要如何处理跟朴秀荣之间的关系，当时的答案是，无论是身体还是心理的出轨都不是她所能容忍的。孙胜完闭着眼睛默默问自己，现在对此有什么想法，最终还是得到同样的答案。</p><p>关于后者，孙胜完丝毫不担心。朴秀荣会对裴柱现那样优秀的女人产生兴趣一点都不奇怪，但她有信心能把她对于那个女人的兴趣扼杀在好感这一步。</p><p>她现在需要操心的问题只有一个——她们两个到底发展到哪一步了？</p><p>可惜事与愿违，就在她正要组织语言跟姜涩琪说自己的计划时，对方给她发来一条信息，<br/>「我觉得我们以后也没必要再联系了。」</p><p>「所以，你凭什么认为她们真的结束了呢？」<br/>「裴柱现为什么会对Joy产生兴趣？」<br/>「她们之间到底发生了什么？」<br/>「你都不好奇吗？」</p><p>「这些都不重要了。」<br/>「但是我看得出来，柱现已经不打算再与Joy保持那样的关系了。」<br/>「知道那么多又能怎样呢？给自己心里添堵罢了。」</p><p>孙胜完翻了个白眼，她此刻只想把这人从荧幕里拉出来暴揍一顿，怎么能爱的这么卑微呢？</p><p>「她们还在一个公司上班，抬头不见低头见的，你又怎么能保证她们不会重新走到一起呢？」</p><p>「知道了又能怎么样？」</p><p>「不怎么样。」<br/>「我可以接受我的女朋友动摇了，但她绝对不能犯错。」</p><p>一直在线的姜涩琪突然没给她回信息，孙胜完等了等，想着对方大概是想法已经不坚定了，于是趁热打铁，<br/>「出轨只有零次和无数次，这个道理放在谁身上都是适用的。如果她们已经走到了那一步，我们的原谅没有任何意义。不搞清楚这个问题，又怎么能安心过日子呢？」<br/>「有一个像裴小姐这样的女朋友确实让人很难放手，朴秀荣于我而言也是如此。但是，难道你愿意跟别人分享自己的恋人吗？」<br/>「如果她真的那么爱你，又怎么会容许自己做出那样的事？如果她不爱你，你们还有必要在一起吗？」<br/>「我没有资格插手你们之间的事，我只是想要一个真相。而你，对于这个真相真的一点都不好奇吗？」<br/>「对了！」孙胜完突然想到什么，「你们家的车最近有没有异常？」</p><p>「没啊，怎么了？」</p><p>「没什么。」</p><p>「你刚刚说的，我再考虑一下，最近还是先别联系了。」<br/>「我不想让她知道我怀疑她。」</p><p>孙胜完看不懂姜涩琪这是客套话还是打算继续与自己合作，只好放下了手机，侧身靠在车窗上，打量起自己的爱人来。</p><p>朴秀荣的五官比传统的亚洲长相要更立体一些，侧面线条更显优越，颇有上个世纪八十年代的香港女星风姿。</p><p>确实是一张招人喜欢的脸蛋。</p><p>“你今天为什么老是看我啊？”</p><p>两人来到就近的商城，车辆驶入地下停车场，朴秀荣就迫不及待地解开了安全带，侧身时瞥见了孙胜完凝视自己的双眼。</p><p>“你长得好看啊！”</p><p>“我发现你的安全驾驶意识真的很差诶，你的驾照该不是走后门拿的吧？”</p><p>“拜托你想想当初自己驾照考了多久再来跟我说好吧。”朴秀荣迅速地找到了停车位，炫技般把右手架在孙胜完背后的靠背上，展示了一手漂亮的单手倒车。</p><p>侧头望着对方的孙胜完由于她的突然靠近不禁心跳加速，回过神来朴秀荣已经熄了火，打开车门。</p><p>孙胜完努力摁下心中的不满，挽上女友的臂弯，只是无论如何说服自己，一旦想到这双手不久前还牵过别人，可能还曾将人牢牢抱在怀中，就感到一阵反胃。</p><p>吃饭的地方是朴秀荣选的，在数次询问孙胜完意向未果后，朴秀荣带着她去了一家平日里最爱订外卖的韩式料理店。</p><p>原是想着带女友来尝一尝自己觉得好吃的料理，不想进了店却发现裴柱现和她的女朋友也在。</p><p>朴秀荣顿时如坐针毡，然而她们已经落了座，甚至孙胜完都已经认出来裴柱现，“诶？那位漂亮姐姐是你的上司吗？”</p><p>朴秀荣点了点头，如果这个时候提离开的话，也太欲盖弥彰了。</p><p>“那你觉得是她漂亮呢，还是我更漂亮啊？”朴秀荣若无其事地跟她调侃着。</p><p>“你的长相最合我心意。”</p><p>孙胜完毫不掩饰自己打量裴柱现的目光，“不过你的上司还真是长了一张容易让人把持不住的脸啊！”</p><p>朴秀荣默默给自己灌了一口水，她怕自己应了话就暴露了心境。</p><p>“天呐！”<br/>放在桌面上的手突然被女友抓住，“你猜我刚刚看到什么了？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我看到她在蹭她旁边那个女生的脖子！”一副磕cp上了头的样子，“我的妈呀！原来你上司也喜欢女生，你们杂志社真是神了！”</p><p>朴秀荣看到她这个表情有点无语，但她并不想去看那两人的恩爱模样，只敷衍地配合道：“是啊，她女朋友还经常来接她下班来着。”</p><p>仔细一听，竟还有些咬牙切齿的感觉。</p><p>“怎么？你羡慕啊？”孙胜完盯着朴秀荣的脸，想从她的表情中看出一些破绽，“要不以后我去接你？”</p><p>“你不是经常都要加班到八九点？”</p><p>“带回家做也不是不行。”</p><p>“再说吧。”朴秀荣敷衍道。</p><p>不经意间瞧见裴柱现那桌的情境，姜涩琪正好用叉子给正在玩手机的裴柱现喂了一块年糕。突然就没了兴致，朴秀荣也吃了一块同款年糕，嚼了嚼，才想起来这原本也不是自己的取向，不过是裴柱现爱吃，为了讨好她，时间长了竟然也成功骗倒了自己。</p><p>朴秀荣没了胃口，手臂垫着下巴趴在桌子上，腮帮子鼓起，吹起刚剪的刘海，冲着恋人撒娇，“不知道为什么，突然觉得这个好腻啊。”</p><p>本来还恶趣味地想看朴秀荣和裴柱现正面对峙的孙胜完一下子就心软了，上手帮小女友理了理额前的碎发，“要不我们走吧？去买点喝的？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>朴秀荣如愿以偿，牵起孙胜完到前台结账，火速离开了与裴柱现同在的场合。</p><p> </p><p>临近年末，各行各业都沉浸在冲业绩的氛围，杂志社的工作进入繁忙阶段，成立副刊的工作也提上了日程，裴柱现回家的时间开始一点一点往后退。</p><p>但姜涩琪作为人民教师，工作并没有太大变化，除去兼任了学校爵士队的带队老师，比以往要忙上一些。</p><p>那场小风波过去不过是短短几天，姜涩琪却感觉似乎是上辈子的事了，如果不是手机里还躺着与孙胜完的短信记录，她都快忘了，自己曾经还怀疑过裴柱现劈腿。</p><p>不得不承认只要对方用了心，与裴柱现相恋的体验感是完美的。她有着属于年上的温柔体贴，也会偶尔表现出天真烂漫的小孩习性，她会在恋人来公司送饭时吩咐下去不许打扰，也会在晚回家时打电话通报一切。</p><p>而孙胜完也没有再找过自己，这让姜涩琪很是满意，她相信，她们或者曾经有过一些超出本分的想法，但大家都已经回归到正常生活了。</p><p>“涩琪，我今晚要晚一点回去，有个策划待会儿还要开会通过，你自己先吃晚饭吧，不用等我了。”</p><p>“嗯，好。”</p><p>“对了，你有空能不能过来一趟，帮我拿驾照去车管所。明天就周末了，我怕会忘记。”</p><p>“你闯红灯了？”</p><p>“嗯，应该是哪天下班太累了，看错了信号灯。”</p><p>“行”，姜涩琪看了眼手表，三点，回家做顿饭给裴柱现送去再去车管所也来得及，“我顺便给你送饭吧？”</p><p>“好啊。”对面没怎么犹豫就答应下了。</p><p>挂断了来自女友的电话，姜涩琪穿上羽绒服，拎起背包，把舞蹈室的门锁好。她今天下午没有课，不过是闲来无事才在学校练习要教给学生的舞。</p><p>姜涩琪提着两个袋子来到时，裴柱现刚好拿着两份档打开办公室的门，用眼神打了个招呼后便走到朴秀荣身边，弯下腰吩咐了几句以后才朝她走来，把人领进自己办公室。</p><p>刚进了门就化身树袋熊，扒拉着女朋友的手臂，整个人几乎要靠在姜涩琪的身上，“你给我带了什么好吃的呀？我都快饿死了。”</p><p>同事们对于裴总监近来的秀恩爱行径早已见惯不怪，看了两眼就挪开了视线，而刚被安排好任务的朴秀荣有意识地不让自己望向那边。</p><p>“另外给你带了点小糕点，胡萝卜蛋糕。”<br/>姜涩琪把袋子里的包装盒取出，放在沙发前的茶几上，“这个是在楼下买的，你之前不是说过想吃吗，刚好有就给你买了。要是饿了就先吃这个吧。”</p><p>“嗯”，裴柱现还是没有撒手，被姜涩琪牵着坐到沙发上。</p><p>“对了，我把驾照拿给你。”<br/>裴柱现起身走到办公桌前，从包里翻出驾驶证递给姜涩琪。</p><p>“那我先走了？”</p><p>还在办公时间的裴柱现两三下就把杯口大小的蛋糕吃完，目送姜涩琪离开以后，她重新打开了办公室的门，走到朴秀荣身边。刚刚姜涩琪在场，她怕女友多想，所以工作并没有吩咐完整。</p><p>或许是心中有鬼，裴柱现总觉得姜涩琪曾怀疑过自己与朴秀荣的关系。</p><p>“秀荣。”</p><p>朴秀荣听到她的声音后抬起头来。</p><p>“这个地方”裴柱现翻开自己刚才拿过来的第一份文档，指出一个区域，“跟16年春季的其中一期太相似了，你待会儿自己去找，把它改一改，另外的问题我都标出来了，你看着办。”</p><p>裴柱现翻开另一份文档，是另一位同事交上来的策划，“还有这个，整体的风格不变，但是细节全部要重做。周一开会之前把这两份做完交给我，可以吗？”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“对了，待会儿你可以先下班，那个会议你不参加也可以的。”</p><p>只见朴秀荣正敲击着键盘的手顿了顿，就在裴柱现以为她会找各种借口留下的时候，她才应道：“好。”</p><p>布置完任务以后裴柱现就回了办公室，坐在椅子上深呼吸好几下才平复了心跳。决意结束与朴秀荣的关系以来，她几乎每天都要经历数次自我挣扎的过程，明明很享受跟她交谈的感觉，却又不敢放任自己再多说几句，毕竟她当初就是那样差点酿成大错。</p><p>她甚至时不时就会走神，回忆起自己是如何一步步被朴秀荣吸引的，这个办公室里其实放眼望去都称得上是帅哥美女，但是偏偏只有朴秀荣，在人群里激起了她的强烈好奇，以及不知从何而来的好感。</p><p>似乎自己总是容易被意气风发的小孩吸引，十年前担任街舞社社长跳遍全校每一个角落的姜涩琪如此，现在新入社却渐渐可以独当一面甚至敢在例会上跟主编叫板的朴秀荣也是如此。</p><p>还有五分钟就要开会，裴柱现靠在椅背上闭目养神，睁开眼时扫过了玻璃墙外的每一名员工。</p><p>无论怎么看，还是朴秀荣最合适啊。</p><p>半个月后她需要出差到某服装品牌总部与对方商量合作，本来这件事应该由主编负责，但主编最近又请了长假，只好让她带个人去谈。合作意向早就已经开过几次会议确认下来了，其中给出的策划是由自己与朴秀荣共同完成的，由她陪同再合适不过。</p><p>只是在这个时候与朴秀荣独处，裴柱现只怕会横生枝节。</p><p> </p><p>孙胜完接到姜涩琪的来电时正对着布满一整个屏幕的代码发愁，低下头就看见手机屏幕上闪烁着“姜涩琪”三个字，她原以为对方不会主动找自己才是。不过，这可不会是一件好事。</p><p>果然——“孙小姐......”<br/>对面一开口就是压制不住的颤抖。</p><p>......</p><p>孙胜完根据对方的指示，找到了姜涩琪所在的咖啡馆，她的脸被围巾裹住了一大半，只露出一双眼睛，红肿着大概是刚哭过。</p><p>孙胜完脱掉大衣，坐在她对面，等姜涩琪先开口，不料对方倒是不急着诉苦，开口便是，“要喝点什么吗？”</p><p>此时服务员也刚好来到身旁。</p><p>“热可可，谢谢。”</p><p>“发生什么了？”<br/>孙胜完问道，姜涩琪这副模样倒是刺激了她的恻隐之心。</p><p>“没什么，是以前的事情。”<br/>“Wendy，我这次约你出来，是想跟你合作。”</p><p>“为什么突然改变想法了？”</p><p>“我不是不在乎，我只是......在当时，不认为有那种可能。”<br/>“今天我去车管所替柱现交罚款，发现她在一个不可能开车的时间段闯了红灯。”</p><p>“你怀疑是Joy？”</p><p>“没有别的可能性了。”</p><p>“什么叫做......她不可能开车的时间段？”</p><p>“上个月26号早上八点多，前一天晚上我去接柱现了，所以她的车停在了公司没有开回家。”<br/>“第二天早上我不经意看了一眼她的手机，Joy发了一条信息给她，提到了‘车’，我当时没留意。”</p><p>“那个时候我出差了，不知道Joy在做什么。”<br/>“不过，把车借给同事开，也不奇怪吧？”</p><p>“裴柱现不会把车借给普通朋友。”</p><p>“嗯。”话已至此，孙胜完也明白了，“要是发现什么状况，我会找你的。”</p><p>姜涩琪没有说话，只点了点头，孙胜完见她兴致不高，拿起车钥匙套在手指上晃了一圈，“走吧，我送你。”</p><p> </p><p>合作的商谈过程比想象中要顺利得多，只是合作对象也比想象中要更热情一点。合作是在餐厅里谈的，会议结束时快到九点，合作对象提出要去酒吧，裴柱现也不好拒绝，只好带着胃药与朴秀荣一同出发。</p><p>本就染了一头张扬红发的朴秀荣在酒吧里称得上是如鱼得水，不到十分钟就抛下了独自灌可乐的裴柱现，在舞池里不见踪影。</p><p>忽然背景音乐变了调，从原来的蹦迪舞曲变成了富有节奏感又带着些许性感的爵士乐。朴秀荣不知从哪里又冒了出来，为了显得干练而扎起的长发也早就散开，更是由于热舞而变得凌乱。</p><p>裴柱现被她拉进了舞池，手上的杯子还没来得及放下，里面剩余的可乐晃了些出来。朴秀荣在舞池里找到了一块勉强算是空地的落脚处，松开了裴柱现的手腕，刚好看见对方用一种极其不自在的眼神盯着自己另一只手的手腕，朴秀荣的目光也随之落在裴柱现拿着玻璃杯的手上，那上面有些洒出来的黑色液体。</p><p>眼前的画面让裴柱现瞬间大脑充血，朴秀荣的指腹顺着杯体落在她的手背，抓着她的手往自己的方向拉，然后舌尖探出，沿着她腕上的筋脉蔓延，尽数舔去了洒出来的可乐。被朴秀荣触碰的肌肤突然变得滚烫，连带着嗓子也干热得快要冒烟，对方的身体随着音乐摆动着。</p><p>“性感炸弹”果真名不虚传，刚才在餐厅里看着还很正经的条纹衬衫被解开了两颗扣子，动作之间能若隐若现地看到黑色的蕾丝边缘，裴柱现喝了一口可乐，开始心猿意马。</p><p>周围的人没有放过多的注意力在两人身上，或许是因为这样的情形在北美并不罕见，裴柱现也因此乐得自在。愈发放肆扭动着柔软腰肢的朴秀荣渐渐带动了她的情绪，身体不再往后躲，而是直直迎上贴过来的朴秀荣。</p><p> </p><p>御寒的风衣被随意扔在一旁，高领毛衣包裹出女人曼妙的曲线，不过此时此刻更引人注目的是她热情到狂热程度的舞姿。</p><p>孙胜完的舞技在姜涩琪这样的专业人士眼里是无法直视的水平，但对方全情投入的态度和享受的表情让她没有办法挪开视线。</p><p>过了不到两分钟，孙胜完大概是玩够了，停下来边喘着气边问道：“我是不是跳的很差来着？”</p><p>“没有啊，是SM家舞担的水平！”姜涩琪脸不红心不跳地打趣着。</p><p>“我就当你是夸我好看了。”</p><p>姜涩琪笑了笑，没有否认，伸手帮她理了理头顶上飞起的碎发，又将她的刘海沿着原有的弧度顺了顺。这人长了一张温婉的脸，一头长发也是温柔的深棕色，没想到奔放起来竟是毫无包袱。</p><p>意识到气氛变得有些尴尬，姜涩琪立刻缩了手，掩饰般摸了摸鼻子。</p><p>“我们走吧，你打算去哪里吃？”</p><p>几个小时前收到孙胜完邀约共进晚餐的短信，姜涩琪想着反正裴柱现出差不需要她陪就答应了。不过孙胜完提前来到学校，还在舞室里玩了好一阵子却是在意料之外。</p><p>两人再次有交集的原因明明是为了调查裴柱现和朴秀荣的关系，但是发展到现在，姜涩琪发现她跟孙胜完的交谈内容已不止步于彼此的恋人，如果不是对方提起这茬儿，她都快忘了，孙胜完其实是她恋人的疑似出轨对象的女友。<br/>“我都可以，你呢？”</p><p>姜涩琪挠了挠脑袋，露出羞涩的憨笑，“我这人对吃的没什么要求，只要是吃的我都喜欢。”</p><p>“行吧，那我们到哪儿算哪儿。”孙胜完捡起风衣套上，率先走向门外，等姜涩琪关灯锁门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 矛盾（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>回到公司安排的酒店时已经过了晚上十二点，两个人一起在浴室卸了妆，紧接着朴秀荣就接了来自母亲的视频通话。见她一时半会儿没有挂断电话的打算，裴柱现将头发绑好，拿了浴巾和睡衣进了冲凉房。</p><p>几分钟后出来，朴秀荣已经挂了电话，望向她的目光直愣愣的。</p><p>这是朴秀荣第一次看见裴柱现素颜。为了凸显气势，裴柱现上班时都会化好眼线和眉毛。此时出现在浴室门口的人扎着减龄的丸子头，奶白的面部肌肤上还带着几滴水珠，看上去就像是应该背着双肩包的高中校花。</p><p>“该你了。”裴柱现提醒道。</p><p>“噢，我现在进去。”</p><p>朴秀荣感觉自己的意识有些游离，想到刚刚在酒吧里的热血沸腾，突然又有点气血上涌，不由自主加快了速度。</p><p>冲净身上的泡沫后拿浴巾胡乱擦一通，再手忙脚乱地套上睡衣，一气呵成。</p><p>从浴室里出来后就看到裴柱现窝在被子里一副熟睡的样子，可惜之余放轻了步伐走到床边蹲下。年上睡觉时不喜欢有灯光，却为了她留下廊灯。</p><p>借着微弱的灯光观察着裴柱现的睡颜，这时的她给人带来的又是另一种感觉。</p><p>黑色的长发在脸侧散开，素净的五官漂亮而温柔，就像是新婚不久的妻子，性感与清纯并存，小小的一只让人有一种想要把她紧紧抱在怀里的感觉。</p><p>想到这里，朴秀荣小心翼翼地也爬进了她的被窝里，温暖的气息吸引着她又靠近了些。</p><p>不知是不是错觉，朴秀荣似乎看到裴柱现的眼皮动了动，正当她打算试探，又见对方的嘴巴也动了。</p><p>“不是还有另一张床吗？”</p><p>见对方并未睡着，朴秀荣趁机伸手把人抱着，感慨一般说道：“姐姐这边比较暖。”说着低下头在裴柱现的脖子上蹭了蹭。</p><p>房间里安静得就连心跳声也能听见，朴秀荣勾起嘴角，“姐姐在紧张什么？”</p><p>“紧张”这个词仿佛说中了她的心事，裴柱现被她这么一说，心脏跳动的愈加剧烈。刚才在酒吧里的情景还历历在目，她有无数个时刻想要吻上眼前展露出放肆笑容的人。</p><p>在这种时候钻进自己的被窝里，朴秀荣的意图已经很明显了。裴柱现不想承认，她对于可能会发生的事情竟是有些期待。</p><p>“我什么时候紧张了？”裴柱现故作沉着地反问。</p><p>静默中她听到朴秀荣轻声笑了笑，然后唇上传来一阵柔软的触感，眼前是朴秀荣那张放大的脸。她目睹了朴秀荣的眼眸慢慢垂下的过程，随后感觉到上唇被轻咬了一下。</p><p>处于异国这一事实让裴柱现有些恍惚，仿佛眼前发生的一切都只是一场梦，梦里无论发生什么都不要紧。她干脆闭上了眼，默许朴秀荣的动作。</p><p>长时间暴露在空气中的手也染上了彻骨的寒意，在朴秀荣的手隔着衣物附上来时裴柱现就感受到了。</p><p>裴柱现的睡衣是套头式的，大概是因为对酒店的环境并不信任，里面还穿了一件背心式的内衣。朴秀荣的手从她背后绕到身前，轻而易举地突破了睡衣的阻挡，刚要把背心的下摆从睡裤里扯出来，手腕上突然感受到一阵阻力。<br/>朴秀荣睁开眼，恰好裴柱现也正看着她。</p><p>年下望过来的眼神带着疑惑，裴柱现闭上眼重新吻上去，同时抓着朴秀荣的手拿出来放在自己腰侧。朴秀荣会意，压下躁动不安，也闭上眼投入到唇舌之中。手心传来裴柱现炽热的体温，让她对于怀中这副身躯更加地欲罢不能。</p><p>忽地传来咔擦一下的声响，眼前一暗，越过裴柱现脸侧的手臂收了回来，朴秀荣将灯关上以后把人搂得更紧，好像稍一放松，眼前的一切就会从指缝间溜走。</p><p>往后的无数个日子里，只有这个晚上，朴秀荣每每回想起来，都会产生一阵无法抑制的悸动。尽管以后还有很多时间能见面，但只有这么几分钟，是最接近彼此的。</p><p>朴秀荣意识到对方的攻势变得猛烈，她情不自禁交出了主动权，感受到下唇被吮吸着，松开，又凑了上来。温热的鼻息转移到上方，一双手捧住了自己的脸颊，姐姐的手小小的，像小孩子一般，掌心却炙热得不像话。</p><p>柔软的触感落在眉间，眼上，鼻尖，嘴角，最后又到达原先所在的地方。朴秀荣被吻出了一阵晕眩感，像是在温泉池里突然站了起来，被寒风吹得晕头转向。她的睡姿从侧卧渐渐变成了平躺，当裴柱现开始压在她身上那一刻，朴秀荣的心脏不可控制地膨胀收缩。</p><p>把手伸进她的衣服里这种念头在朴秀荣脑袋里疯狂地叫嚣着，但她知道这是不被允许的。落在裴柱现腰侧的双手使了劲儿，没想到不经意间让身上的人瘫软下来，无力地软倒在她身上。</p><p>渴望占有的情绪无处发泄，朴秀荣一鼓作气将裴柱现重新压在身下，手像是有了自我意识一般隔着两层布料落她原先想要直接触碰的地方，然后顺着完美的曲线肆意游走。</p><p>裴柱现被她闹得迷迷糊糊的，身上的每一寸皮肤似乎都变成了敏感点，但朴秀荣在她身上四处点火的动作在她脑海里敲起了警钟，为了不让情况更加失控，她慌忙地圈住对方的脖颈把人往下拉，两副身躯随之无缝贴合在一起，下巴抵在朴秀荣的肩上。</p><p>一阵无言后，朴秀荣耳边响起她哀求一般的声音，“抱我。”</p><p>朴秀荣深深地吸了一口气，抱着她转了个身，恢复成侧卧的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>双眼不知不觉中适应了黑暗，裴柱现这才发现朴秀荣明亮的双眸覆上了一层雾气，不忍再去细看对方委屈的表情，她在朴秀荣怀里翻了个身。</p><p>看不到怀中人的面孔，朴秀荣不禁去回想刚刚的画面。当她的手扯着裴柱现衣服的那一刻，对方脸上露出的那种隐忍的表情令她想到了与女友之间的第一次。</p><p>从北美回来的孙胜完有着与她成长环境并不相符的保守，一开始也是死活不愿让朴秀荣脱下她的衣服，最后才半推半就地做了。</p><p>想到这里，肢体倏地变僵硬。</p><p>“秀荣——”<br/>朴秀荣的手臂紧紧地揽在她的腹部，裴柱现感觉呼吸不是很顺畅，动了动，拍了一下那人的手背，“松开我，我想去洗个澡。”</p><p>刚才的一番折腾让她感觉身上黏黏的，不是很舒服。</p><p>朴秀荣回过神来，“噢。”松开了手。</p><p>当裴柱现再次从浴室里出来时，她看到朴秀荣把头埋在枕头里，张了张嘴想跟她说酒店里的枕头不干净，却发不出声音来。她顿了顿，改变了原先的路径，在空着的一张床旁停下来，关灯，爬上床。</p><p>一闭上眼，就想起了确认出差人选那天主编对自己说的话......</p><p> </p><p>“你要带朴秀荣去？”<br/>主编是大学时代就认识的学姐，一路看着她与姜涩琪走到今天，对于她和朴秀荣的情况也颇有微词。</p><p>“主编，我有分寸。”</p><p>对方大概也不想再就这个问题多谈，转而问起，“副刊的事考虑得怎么样了？”</p><p>杂志社打算为《Special》开设副刊，主要针对的是18岁以上到35岁一下的人群，价格和篇幅都会有所缩减，内容风格也会大有不同。位于现有办公室的下一层被杂志社买下，将会作为副刊的办公室。裴柱现作为唯一一个未到30岁的中层管理被推荐出任副刊的主编。</p><p>“我当然服从公司的调配，只是人手方面......”</p><p>“这个不急，等你出差回来开始招人，不过你可以带个人过去。”</p><p>“那我——”</p><p>“想带朴秀荣？”话音未落就被上司打断，“我对她的工作能力并不怀疑，但你觉得她适合副刊的风格吗？”</p><p>见裴柱现有所动摇，她乘胜追击，“Joy待在这边会有更好的发展。”</p><p>上司的话让裴柱现蹙起眉，“我再考虑一下。”</p><p>在目前所有的同事里面，朴秀荣无疑是给她带来最好合作体验的，但那孩子确实待在本部会有更好的发展。</p><p>“行，等你出差回来再告诉我人选吧。”</p><p> </p><p>飞机起飞前的四个小时裴柱现和朴秀荣就已经抵达了机场，两人在附近的商场消磨时间，路过聚集了一群小朋友的夹娃娃机，朴秀荣停下了脚步。</p><p>随着她的视线望过去，裴柱现猜这人孩子气又犯了，“我去给你换点游戏币？”</p><p>吸引了朴秀荣视线的是一部装满了松鼠玩偶的夹娃娃机，在这个离孙胜完的家乡更近的国度碰到与其极其相似的动物玩偶让朴秀荣倍感亲切，她想从这里带一只回去。</p><p>既然这样，就更不能用裴柱现的钱了，“不用了，我自己去换吧！”</p><p>朴秀荣雀跃的语气让裴柱现忽略了孙胜完的因素，并没有多想，眼角扫到不远处有一家星巴克，“那我去买点喝的？”</p><p>“好啊。”</p><p>到了柜台前看着菜单才想起来朴秀荣的标配无糖西柚绿茶在这里并不适用，裴柱现折返到遍布夹娃娃机的区域。朴秀荣背对着她对着机器里的玩偶拍照，随后对着手机说：“我在这边遇到了很像你的东西欸！”<br/>一种难以名状的释怀感涌上心头。裴柱现特意绕远了些，叫了一声朴秀荣的名字。</p><p>“嗯？”朴秀荣回过头来。</p><p>“刚刚忘了问你，想喝什么？”</p><p>“星巴克是吗？”朴秀荣也看到了店家的招牌，稍加思索后回答：“黑加仑吧。”</p><p>裴柱现点了点头，背过身，如释重负般呼出一口气，又不知为何有点心酸。</p><p> </p><p>“哇噻！”</p><p>收到孙胜完的短信以后，姜涩琪立刻就往理发店赶，到达时孙胜完的短发已经成形了，甚至染成了闪耀的白金色。</p><p>这样的孙胜完看起来完全像是另一个人，短发似乎增添了她身上的那层疏离感，配上本就白皙的皮肤，显得更娇弱易碎，有种小说里所描述的“病娇感”，让人无法挪开视线，想要上前好好呵护一番，却又因胆怯而却步。</p><p>“我这样......很奇怪吗？”<br/>将头发剪短本就是一时冲动的后果，颇有悲情偶像剧里的女主角断舍离的意味，姜涩琪震惊的眼神让她愈发不自在。</p><p>“没有，很漂亮！真的！”姜涩琪的用词还是一如既往的简单直白，正如她的行事作风。</p><p>谈话间理发师已经吹好了头发，退了场。孙胜完站起身来，挽上她的臂弯，“那就走吧，我们去吃饭，我都快饿死了。”</p><p>赖在姜涩琪肩上撒娇的动作出奇的自然。</p><p>......</p><p>一路上姜涩琪的眼神直往孙胜完那儿飘，回过神来发现自己心脏扑通扑通地一直跳，不自在地看向窗外，暗暗唾弃自己。</p><p>跟姜涩琪一起吃晚饭好像变成了每天必经的一个步骤，似乎到了饭点就给姜涩琪发信息已经成为了条件反射。这并不是一个好的现象——明天朴秀荣就要回来了。</p><p>朴秀荣跟着裴柱现一起出差这件事，她是在出发前一天才从朴秀荣口中得到认证的。为此她差点没忍住和女友大吵一架，朴秀荣应该也看出来她的态度冷淡，登机那天甚至没让自己送她去机场。</p><p>孙胜完想起这茬儿就觉得烦躁，不耐烦地挠了挠刚剪好的短发。车厢里突兀地响起了“叮”的一下，被固定在眼前的手机屏幕兀自亮起，那上面显示着朴秀荣刚发来的信息。</p><p>装满了松鼠玩偶的夹娃娃机，还有那人调侃的话语。</p><p>这是对方主动示好的信号。</p><p>孙胜完的心情稍微好转，又想到这人说不定刚与美貌上司度过了美妙的一晚，再次冷下了脸，按灭手机屏幕，决定再吊她一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>就在姜涩琪还在纠结是否应该跟裴柱现说清楚时，情况似乎又出现了反转。</p><p>自从裴柱现出差回来，朴秀荣这个人仿佛从她的世界里消失了一般，裴柱现把所有跟朴秀荣有关的东西都扔掉了，甚至连手机里的聊条记录都删除了不少。</p><p>姜涩琪趁裴柱现洗澡时偷偷查过她的手机，密码是父母的生日，屏保是两个人学生时期约会的合照。她还登上了裴柱现的社交软件，发现女友与朴秀荣之间的聊天记录只剩下几分策划案的文档，以及人事变动的通知。</p><p>这一发现让姜涩琪疑惑多于欣喜。</p><p>如果裴柱现真的下定决心回归正轨，应该早就如此了才是。这样的心态转变发生在她出差回来以后，这就说明了那几天一定发生了什么。</p><p>看着紧闭的浴室门，姜涩琪给孙胜完发了一条短信，「你有没有发现什么不对劲的？」</p><p>对方很快就回复她了，「最近有空吗？找天出来玩吧。」</p><p>这是什么意思？</p><p>还未来得及反问，浴室门打开了，裴柱现从里面走出来，只穿了一条与季节严重不符的吊带睡裙。</p><p>姜涩琪从手机屏幕里抬眼，顿时觉得血脉喷张，神色自如地退出了聊天界面，将手机放到一旁。低下头才发现裴柱现的手机就在自己面前，屏幕还停留在社交软件的界面。</p><p>她想伸手将其拨到一边，不想手机的主人比她动作更快，已经拿了起来。</p><p>“查我手机？不相信我啊？”裴柱现的语气里还带着笑意，上扬的眼尾有些轻浮的态度。</p><p>这副样子让姜涩琪没由来的有些上火，积攒了多时的委屈突然爆发，但她没办法对着裴柱现发脾气，只垂下了眼眸，掩饰变得通红的眼尾，“我可以相信你吗？”</p><p>裴柱现没有想到自己无意间开一句玩笑会导致如此后果，她顿时慌了心神，想去帮她擦去眼泪的手停住。</p><p>见身前的人似乎被按了暂停键一般，姜涩琪的心一直往下掉。</p><p>半晌，裴柱现继续手上的动作，轻声说道：“可以的。”</p><p> </p><p>诡异的沉默一直持续到两个人走进电梯，朴秀荣观察着孙胜完的脸色，神态如临深渊，突然很庆幸自己没有与裴柱现走到无法回头的一步。</p><p>悄无声息地从包里拿出花了将近50美元才夹到的松鼠玩偶，在孙胜完眼前晃了晃，“你看这个！我花了10美元夹到的。”</p><p>为了避免被勤俭持家的孙胜完批评浪费，朴秀荣还特意隐瞒了部分实情。</p><p>“What？”<br/>“Ten dollars?”<br/>“Are you kidding me?”<br/>加拿大籍韩裔用母语表现自己的震惊。</p><p>“你花了一万多就买了这么个东西？”<br/>孙胜完突然之间忘了两人还在冷战中，只想治治女友这挥金如土的坏毛病，恨不得能穿越回收到朴秀荣信息的那一刻，然后警告她不许乱花钱。</p><p>这个反应让朴秀荣顿时心安了不少。</p><p>“不是买，是我亲手夹上来的。”</p><p>朴秀荣一手拿着玩偶在孙胜完眼前晃，一手抓着她的手臂，整个上半身都往她身上倾斜，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，充分利用性感可爱的属性，讨好意味十足。</p><p>这句话让孙胜完的心情稍微好转，但另一个问题还没解决——“你是不是觉得这样就能一笔勾销了？”</p><p>去机场接人只代表她愿意给朴秀荣坦白的机会，如果她没有踏破自己的底线，两人自然可以重归于好，如果有，就当作是作为恋人对她的最后一点关怀。</p><p>外表温暖的孙胜完其实是玩冷暴力的个中好手，朴秀荣本没有意识到，尽管她这几天发送给对方的信息全都只有已读不回的待遇，她也还是觉得孙胜完只是在闹别扭。直到从飞机上下来，看到把留了多年的长发剪掉的孙胜完，她才后知后觉地开始恐惧。</p><p>孙胜完丢下那句话以后便再次沉默不语，就连视线也不再施舍给一旁可怜兮兮地看着她的人。电梯里人来人往，她打算进了屋再慢慢算账。</p><p> </p><p>“胜完......”</p><p>见对方一直对自己态度冷淡，进了门以后朴秀荣弱弱地喊着她的名字。</p><p>“我就跟你直说了吧。”孙胜完把包甩在沙发上，眼底只剩冰冷，“你跟裴柱现......到哪一步了？”</p><p>“你在说什么呀？”朴秀荣心虚地躲闪她的视线。</p><p>“非要我说的这么直白吗？”<br/>“我说过的吧？如果你喜欢上别人了，就告诉我，我可以放你走。”<br/>“两边吊着是几个意思？”<br/>“还是说你玩够了，知道回家了，觉得我会当作什么都没发生吗？”</p><p>几句话说完，朴秀荣还是不说话，孙胜完也没耐心跟她继续纠缠下去，转身进了卧室，搬出落了灰尘的大号行李箱，打开衣柜，从中挑出自己的衣服，胡乱塞进箱子里。</p><p>门外的朴秀荣跌跌撞撞地跑了进来，看到的就是孙胜完在收拾行李的场景，她顾不得出声，就仗着身高优势一把将人拦臂抱住。</p><p>被迫停下动作的孙胜完叹了一口气，她甚至为自己此时还能冷静自持而感到诧异，“你还有什么想说的？”</p><p>“别走。”朴秀荣的声音闷闷的。</p><p>很好，朴秀荣掌握了让她心软的精髓，孙胜完深吸了一口气。她最见不得的就是女孩子红着眼睛哀求她，尤其这个人还是交往多年的伴侣。</p><p>同时，也是一个辜负了她的心意的伴侣。</p><p>孙胜完自嘲般笑了笑，“我留下，然后以后每一次跟你亲热的时候都会想起来你跟裴柱现也做过同样的事情，还要装作不在意，是吗？”</p><p>“我跟她没有——”</p><p>“如果有机会让你跟她做的话”，孙胜完挣脱了禁锢住她的手臂，转了个身，死死盯住朴秀荣，“你会怎么选？”</p><p>眼前的人愣住了，孙胜完冷笑，回过身看行李箱里自己的衣服，目光扫过满满当当的梳妆台，顿了顿，把卷在被子里的睡衣也挑出来。合上行李箱之际，被人抓住了手腕。</p><p>“胜完，在我心里你是最重要的人。”</p><p>孙胜完拂开她的手，继续将行李箱的拉链拉好，立起来，抽出拉杆，“我要的不是最重要，是唯一。”</p><p>临出门前，孙胜完停了停，看了一眼垂下脑袋的女友，“我们冷静一段时间吧。”</p><p> </p><p>天气渐渐回暖，行人走在路上只穿一件薄衫足矣，微风徐来，阳光被树荫遮去了大半，坐在长板凳上心情没由来的好。</p><p>姜涩琪一下一下啃着手上的冰淇淋，时不时看一眼道路的尽头有没有出现熟悉的身影。</p><p>上次孙胜完发短信问她有没有空，两个人商量着日子，竟是拖了将近一个月，终于挑出了一天，对方直接把她约去了游乐园。</p><p>约莫过了五分钟，孙胜完姗姗来迟，“抱歉，我来晚了。”</p><p>“没关系，我们快进去吧！”</p><p>虽然不知道孙胜完为什么突然约自己来游乐园，但到了可以玩乐的地方，总归是件值得开心的事。</p><p>进了场以后孙胜完带着她直奔蹦极项目，“你不是说过想玩一次双人蹦极吗？我们一起去吧。”</p><p>孙胜完有意识地省略了一部分，当时姜涩琪说的是“想跟喜欢的人玩一次双人蹦极”，可人家正牌女友极其畏高，自然是不会满足她的这个愿望了。孙胜完忍不住暗戳戳地想，或许姜涩琪都没跟裴柱现提起过有一个这样的心愿。</p><p>光秃秃的高地上风尤其凛冽，两个人被安全装置劳劳地绑在一起，本能的恐惧盖过了由于距离过于接近而引发的尴尬。孙胜完在把脑袋埋进对方颈间前看了一眼姜涩琪的表情，大概这人也是第一次玩这种项目，吓得丢了微笑，显得更傻气了。</p><p>负责把人推下高台的工作人员还未倒数完便动了手，逆行的气流强烈得让孙胜完听不到周围的一切声音，就连喉咙也被堵住了一般，喊不出声音来。她紧紧的抱着能触及到的唯一身躯，却不知怎的，脑海中一闪而过朴秀荣的脸。那人信誓旦旦的说要让自己看到她的诚意，一个月来嘘寒问暖、送玫瑰送奶茶、接送上下班，无微不至，不知道她还能坚持多久呢？</p><p>心惊胆战的瞬间很快就过去了，姜涩琪看着自己被抓拍到的照片上扭曲了的五官，发出意味深长的感慨，“没有遗憾了。”</p><p>两个人都没有开车，回家的路也变得更漫长，到了姜涩琪家的前一个路口，她停了下来，转身看着孙胜完，“就到这吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”孙胜完点了点头，一句“再见”到了嘴边终究是没有说出口。</p><p>一个短暂的拥抱过后，孙胜完先起步走向了另一条路，看着她的背影，姜涩琪拿出手机，在通讯录找到了“Wendy”，长按，删除。</p><p> </p><p>《Special G》办公室</p><p>天色不知不觉已经变得昏暗，办公室里灯火通明，渐渐开始有人起身离开。</p><p>《Special G》的创刊号推出日期已经确定下来了，就在下周一。这几天大家都一门心思将工作做好，不到八点都没有人离开办公室，务求将首期的质量做到最好。</p><p>裴柱现滴了两滴眼药水，再次将文档重新看了一遍，暂时挑不出缺点来，便点击了保存。九点刚过，放在桌子上的手机屏幕亮起，是姜涩琪发来的短信，「明天我要早点回学校，先睡了，锅里有水饺，记得热一下再吃。」</p><p>裴柱现站起身来，伸了个懒腰，收拾好东西正准备离开，手机又震动了一下。</p><p>「不许喝可乐!」</p><p>来自恋人的关心让她不由自主地勾起了嘴角，心情大好地推开了门，外面的员工已经走的差不多了。</p><p>副刊的成员平均年龄在25以下，除去她和一个从本部带来的帮手，其他人都是不久前才招聘回来的应届生。</p><p>办公桌就在主编办公室门外的助理是裴柱现唯一从本部带过来的职员，却也只不过是刚毕业一年的新人。</p><p>路过时裴柱现眼尖地扫到了助理的工牌被遗漏在桌面，下意识地扫了一眼照片，青春靓丽的证件照下写着照片主人的名字，金艺琳。</p><p>桌角的充电器还发着热，人应该刚走不久。裴柱现将工牌拿在手里，加快了脚步。</p><p>公司所在的大楼离地铁站不过几步路的距离，从电梯里出来后，裴柱现正好看见金艺琳被卡在门口处，她边走边叫道：“艺琳，你把这个漏在桌上了。”</p><p>只见那孩子懊恼地拍了拍脑门，金色的大波浪卷发随之晃动起来，末了才接过自己的工牌，甜甜地笑道：“谢谢主编！”</p><p>金艺琳正要把卡放在感应器上，裴柱现突然想起来刚才看到她的卡套里还放着一张用于乘坐地铁的磁卡，还未细想便又叫住了她。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>问对方是否需要送她回家的话语已经到了嘴边，意识里却突然闪过了些什么。看着金艺琳疑惑的表情，裴柱现笑了笑。</p><p>“没什么，你小心一点。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>